K'un Lun
MAJOR SPOILERS FOR IRON FIST AND THE DEFENDERS K'un Lun is a mythical city in the Himalayas near China. It is one of the Seven Capital Cities of Heaven and it only appears every fifteen years. It appears on this Wiki in Marvel's: The Invaders. History Dragons In ancient times, Dragons roamed the skies freely around K'un Lun. Dragons use Chi to breathe elemental energies. This Chi stems from their hearts, where the Chi is so strong, it is a tangible substance. Dragons are made of Chi. Their blood, heart, and bones are all laced with the life force. Humans all have Chi in them and, with lots of training, it can be focused to heal the body and strengthen it. Chi can also be focused to create force blasts, however; this takes centuries of practice. The native people of K'un Lun learned from the Dragons on how to focus their chi. The Iron Fist One Dragon- Shao Lao The Undying- lived in a cave system in K'un Lun. The K'un Lunians decided to train one warrior to enter the cave and challenge Shao Lao. If the warrior was able to subdue Shao Lao and plunge their hands into his molten heart of Chi, their bodies would be bombarded with power. This power allowed this warrior to focus their Chi into their fist(s). This is the Iron Fist. The Iron Fist can also focus their Chi into both fists or their mind. The K'un Lunians formed The Order of the Crane Mother as their elder council. Ancient Times After the Iron Fist title was invented, five K'un Lunians sought the gift the Dragons had- immortality. They became dark and dangerous and were banished from K'un Lun. These people were the Five Fingers of The Hand- Alexandra, Gao, Bakuto, Murakami, and Sowande. After living for eons before humans existed, the Dragons began dying off, as their immortality was depleting. When they died, their weight drug them down deep into the Earth. Their fossils were massive and became supports for cities and islands. The Hand began excavating these Dragon fossils to grind up their bones to create a Resurrection Elixir that allowed them to resurrect people as long as they still had a head. Their activities resulted in the eruption of Vesuvius- the destruction of Pompeii. Unknown Time An unknown Iron Fist sealed a Dragon Fossil under Manhattan so only another Iron Fist could open it. 1800s In the 1800s, Bei Bang-Wen was chosen to fight Shao Lao. He defeated him and gained the power of the Iron Fist. However, Bei focused his Chi into his mind instead and gained telepathy, telekinesis, and became the smartest person on the planet. He could also summon the Iron Fist but preferred to use his mind as his weapon. 1900s Bei gave up the title of Iron Fist and allowed his apprentice Orson Rend'ul to take on Shao Lao. Orson gained the power of the Iron Fist and learned how to summon the power in both of his fists. Bei became the supreme elder of K'un Lun instead. World War One Heinrich Zemo's zeppelin was drawn off course by The Invaders and ended up over K'un Lun. Orson Rend'ul saw this as an attack and he destroyed the zeppelin, unintentionally causing to crash over K'un Lun- leading to the capture of Heinrich Zemo. Orson left K'un Lun with The Invaders to fight in the war to get revenge on the Central Powers for attacking K'un Lun. 1918 Massacre ''' After Heinrich Zemo was captured by The Order of the Crane Mother, lead by Bei Bang-Wen, Zemo was interrogated and beaten for information on why he attacked and wear Orson could have gone. Zemo's previous plots caused a fleet of triplanes and his new zeppelin to attack K'un Lun. The zeppelin dropped bombs full of Adhesive X- a biological weapon- and killed off half of the city. Zemo stabbed Bei to death and escaped K'un Lun with his zeppelin and planes. '''1948 Orson Rend'ul had returned to K'un Lun after World War One and continued to safeguard the city through World War Two. In 1948, Chinese soldiers were recording a propaganda film near the pass to K'un Lun. Orson killed them all and the footage was recovered by Bakuto. 2000s Madame Gao's branch of The Hand had been operating out of Wendell Rand's company, Rand Enterprises, and Wendell discovered her base in China, he disguised a confrontation to Gao as a family vacation in China. However, Gao learned of this and poisoned the pilots on Rand's family jet causing them to crash land in the Himalayas. Danny Rand- Wendell's son- was the lone survivor. He was rescued by K'un Lunian monks and trained him as a warrior. He was chosen by his master Lei Kung to fight Shao Lao- much to the displeasure of his rival and friend Davos- and Danny became the Iron Fist. Danny left K'un Lun when he discovered he could leave, and went to New York- his original home. He ended up fighting The Hand there, and later that year, joined The Defenders and helped destroy The Hand when they attempted to excavate the Dragon fossil under Manhattan. 'Disappearance of K'un Lun ' Before Danny destroyed The Hand, he returned to K'un Lun with Colleen Wing to hopefully reenter and settle there. Even though it was a time were the gates would be open the city was gone and no trace of it was left except for the bloody corpses of K'un Lunian monks. It is unknown what happened at this time. = Category:Locations Category:MCU Locations Category:Valeyard6282